


Лягушонок

by bbgon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Feminist Themes, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: Всё началось с того, что я решила на спор написать любовный роман... Но писать обычную любовную историю мне показалось скучным, поэтому я поместила её в альтернативную вселенную, где правит матриархат. Действие происходит в маленьком немецком городке в условном 18 веке. Авторка не стремилась изобразить исторические и бытовые реалии полностью точно и достоверно; зачастую они изменены в угоду сюжету и альтернативной вселенной.Продолжение будет выкладываться по мере написания и редактирования текста.





	1. Глава 1.1

Я родился слабым и болезненным ребёнком. Я не был настолько плох, чтобы проводить все дни в постели, но болезнь висела надо мной дамокловым мечом и не отпускала далеко от теплой печи и колючего шерстяного платка. Стоило малейшему сквозняку дохнуть на меня, как я оказывался в плену череды тяжёлых простуд с жаром и лихорадкой. Лето тоже давало слабую передышку, с его пыльными днями и душными ночами. Пока другие дети бегали на воле, напитываясь солнцем, плескаясь в быстрых водах Рейна, я боролся за каждый глоток воздуха, которого мне всегда не хватало. Весна, пора обновления и расцвета, несколько раз за короткие годы моего детства едва не стала для меня последней. Лишь осень, когда солнце ещё ласково пригревало землю, но природа уже готовилась к зимнему сну, была для меня желанным временем года. Тогда я чаще выходил из дому, я рос, как положено ребёнку, и даже играл на улице с сестрою и братом. Всё же к десяти годам я был меньше своих ровесниц и легко сошёл бы за семилетнего.

Отец тревожился за меня и не спускал глаз; только благодаря его неусыпной заботе я пережил самые тяжёлые первые годы своего младенчества, окреп и частью перерос детские болезни. 

Самые радостные мои ранние воспоминания связаны с часами, проведенными у отца на кухне. Обычно я сидел на высоком, грубо отесанном стуле у кирпичной печи и смотрел, как отец месит тесто для хлеба, снимает одной стружкой кожуру с желтых картофельных клубней и ловко вырезает из них глазки или разделывает рыбу. У него были золотые руки, и мне до сих пор, годы спустя, не удалось сравняться с ним в мастерстве, хоть мои скромные умения иногда и удостаиваются похвалы. Всё у него выходило споро и стройно: даже простые пироги с капустой и картофельный салат были не хуже, чем у княгини во дворце, был уверен я. 

За работой отец любил поговорить. Сказок он знал бессчетное множество, и я увлеченно слушал истории о королевах и сражениях с многоголовыми огнедышащими гидрами; о спящем принце, которого проклял страшный завистливый колдун; о семи карлицах, которые ковали золото в подземных пещерах; о храброй портнихе, победившей семерых одним ударом; и о кошке-в-сапожках и её хитрой хозяйке.

Больше остальных я любил сказку про заколдованного принца-лягушонка и королеву. Королева у отца была непременно статная и румяная, в вышитом плаще на меху – это чтобы она не замерзла, когда заблудится в осеннем лесу, уже знал я. Королева была решительна и горяча, всегда скакала впереди охоты, чтобы самой загнать кабана, и однажды отбилась от свиты. Долго искала она дорогу, пока не стемнело, а затем решила расположиться на ночлег прямо в лесу.

Слезши с коня, она легла и завернулась в сухой мох: ей не привыкать было к походам. Всю ночь королева спала сладко, будто на перине у себя во дворце, а утром проснулась, и – о чудо! – рядом с нею весело потрескивает костер, на нем жарится мясо, а в золе поспевают картошка и репа. Королева с аппетитом откушала завтрак и хотела было обтереть руки о мох, когда заметила, что её ждет чистый батистовый платок, а на нем вышит незнакомый золотой вензель с маленькой короной. Подняла она платок, а под ним – ах! – хорошенький маленький лягушонок. И скачет так весело туда-сюда перед королевой, будто нарочно хочет её позабавить. А тут и звуки охоты вдали: рога трубят, госпожу зовут. Королева забрала лягушонка с собой, завернувши в платок и спрятав за пазуху. 

Во дворце стала она его показывать, а придворные дамы да советницы все как одна восхищаются, головами качают: хорошенький лягушонок! И так королева лягушонка полюбила, что стала повсюду с собой брать, на парады да приемы. Даже подушечку для него специальную заказала, чтобы рядом с собой в королевскую постель укладывать. А между тем начались во дворце маленькие чудеса: то найдет королева утром у своего изголовья нежнейшее пирожное, каких её лучшая повариха не состряпает. То расцветут цветы по всему дворцу посреди зимы. То пойдет королева умываться – а на полотенце золотом тончайшие узоры вышиты, и словно той же самой рукой, что на платке из леса. Тут-то и догадаться бы королеве, кто же мастер!.. 

Я ерзал от нетерпения, но отец нарочно вел сказку дальше неторопливо, обстоятельно.

Заболел как-то лягушонок. Призвала королева лучших врачевательниц со всего королевства, пообещала мешок золота той, кто её друга вылечит. Те бились-бились, варили в котлах травы, мешали снадобья, а так ничего и не добились. Совсем слаб стал лягушонок, уж и не скачет, лежит только на подушечке и смотрит жалобно. Опечалилась королева, велела всех лекарш со двора прогнать, сама только в покоях с лягушонком осталась. Стала с ним говорить, прощаться: «Прощай, милый друг. Всё я могу, много земель и морей мне подвластно, а и я не в силах тебе помочь». И уж на что она твердой правительницей была, но не выдержало её сердце, уронила она над ним слезу. 

Тут я всплескивал ладонями и прижимал их ко рту: ой, что же будет!

А слеза едва коснулась зеленой спинки, как глядь – это уж не лягушонок вовсе, а прекрасный принц! И говорит он человеческим голосом, нежным, как только благородные герры говорят: «Спасибо тебе, госпожа, что спасла меня от неминуемой гибели. Заколдовал меня злой колдун, и должен был я жить в облике лягушонка, пока не умру или пока не полюбит меня дама с благородным сердцем». А королева-то его полюбила, лягушонка-то, объяснял мне отец, хотя я и сам всё понял. И вышли они из королевских покоев вместе, к превеликому удивлению свиты. Королева протянула бывшему лягушонку руку и указала на него, как на своего мужа. Сыграли они достойную свадьбу с лучшим рейнским вином, перепелами и французскими эклерами, а спустя год послала королеве Богиня наследницу, и жили они все долго и счастливо.

Серебряный зимний свет просачивался сквозь низкое окно кухни, выходившее на задний двор. Отец доставал из кадки пышный ком теста и раскатывал на столе. Тесто ароматно пахло кислыми дрожжами, так что я сползал со своего стула и подбирался ближе к столу.

– Папа, а так бывает? – спрашивал я, кладя локти на присыпанную мукой столешницу. Он махал на меня рукой, мол, не испачкай платье. Я послушно снимал локти со стола и протягивал ладонь.

– Чтоб человека в лягушку-то? – отец отщипывал мне кусок теста, чтобы я мог слепить из него, что захочу, и посадить потом в печь. – Раньше только бывало. Уже сто лет, как последнего колдуна сожгли. 

– Ты тогда жил ещё?

Тесто приятно мялось и каталось между ладонями. Я старался сделать лягушонка с поджатыми лапками. Я видел таких летом в канаве у нашего дома, и сестра раз даже поймала мне одного, но я не удержал его, и он вывернулся и ускакал.

– Я-то? – отец смеялся. – Тогда и моей матери ещё в помине не было. 

– А королевы были?

– Королевы и сейчас есть. У нас вот княгиня, а в других странах – королевы или даже императрицы. Только ты об этом лучше Матильду расспроси, я о других странах не очень знаю. 

Лягушонок у меня выходил кособокий, поэтому я с сожалением сминал тугое тесто обратно в шарик и начинал лепить человечка с ручками и ножками. Мне хотелось спросить отца о другом, но я не знал, как сказать об этом словами. 

– А может, сейчас есть… немножко колдуны? Которые чуть-чуть колдуют? Прямо в лягушку они не могут, а вот чтоб чуть-чуть подпортить? Может, я на самом деле как ты или как Себастьян, только меня заколдовали?.. 

Отец мой в молодости должен был быть очень красив. Он и тогда, на четвертом десятке, обладал неяркой увядающей красотой, несмотря на морщины и редеющие волосы. Особенно профиль его отличался изяществом. Мой брат Себастьян, старше меня на три года, тоже с детства привлекал одобрительные женские взгляды правильностью пропорций, пухлыми губами, аккуратным, слегка вздернутым носом и яркими ресницами в цвет золотисто-каштановых кудрей. Я же был полной их противоположностью: болезненно бледный с отдающими синевой губами, длинным носом уточкой, кривыми зубами и некстати приделанными тощими конечностями.

– Ох, Петерше, – тяжело вздыхал отец. – Покажи мне, что ты слепил.

Я показал ему кривого человечка. Отец отряхнул от муки руки, обнял меня за шею и, наклонившись ко мне, поцеловал в макушку.

– Зато ты хороший и добрый мальчик, Петер, – сказал он. – Никогда об этом не забывай.


	2. Глава 1.2

Отец не позволял мне быть на кухне, когда затевал стирку: он боялся, что горячий пар и запах едкого мыла навредят мне. Меня отправляли наверх, в спальню. Одним из немногих дел, в которых отец меня не ограничивал, было шитьё. У него самого глаза были слишком слабы, поэтому, как только я подрос, вся штопка, починка одежды и даже со временем шитьё новой стали поручаться мне. Себастьяну же доставалось то, что требовало силы: в отличие от меня, у брата в ней недостатка не было. Он таскал воду, колол дрова, начищал во всём доме полы и делал многое другое, отчего его прекрасные руки с длинными пальцами всегда были красны и покрыты заусенцами и мозолями. Меня он дразнил белоручкой – и ах, как это втайне ранило меня, хоть я и старался не показывать виду! Не подумайте, милая читательница, что брат был зол ко мне. Его редкие колкости были малой платой за то, что большая часть работы, которую по справедливости мы должны были делить на двоих, ложилась на его плечи. Но как же я смушался своих нежных рук, отмеченных разве что одной или двумя мозолями там, где пальцев касалась игла. По рукам Себастьяна сразу можно было сказать, как он трудолюбив и прилежен, а я – я по всем статьям выходил ленивым, никчемным мальчиком, от которого одни заботы. 

Итак, когда отец отправил меня прочь, я первым делом пересмотрел, нет ли для меня какой работы. Её нашлось немного: заштопать чулки Матильде да починить дыру на рубашке госпожи Арним. С тёплыми чулками сестры пришлось повозиться, ибо штопал я их далеко не в первый раз и они расползались под моими пальцами. Как, должно быть, неловко ей появляться в них в гимназии! Я видел одноклассниц Матильды, среди них были такие франтки, что старенький, но ещё приличный мундир сестры на фоне их новеньких курточек из тончайшей шерсти с золотыми пуговицами превращался в лохмотья. Но сестра ни разу не подала виду, что замечает эту разницу, и держалась с достоинством. Мы давно не могли позволить себе новых отрезов ткани, так что моя работа состояла в том, чтобы не дать старому развалиться на части либо перелицевать его так, чтобы никто не могла упрекнуть нас в неряшестве. Простите, моя госпожа, что утомляю вас подробностями нашего быта. Вы сами просили, чтобы я не скрывал от вас ничего; и я знаю, что вы, несмотря на ваше положение, цените бережливость и скромность. Посему я уверен в вашем добром сердце, которое описание заплат на нашем платье не отвратит от нас. 

Моей матери не стало в первый год после моего рождения, так что я совсем её не помню. Конечно, она оставила Матильде в наследство мастерскую, но сестра была в то время слишком мала, чтобы самой вести дела, а отец ничего не смыслил в канцелярских книгах и не умел взять мастерскую в свои руки.

Пока жива была мать, ему никогда не приходилось искать работы вне дома. С хозяйством и тремя детьми, особенно со мной, у него было достаточно забот, чтобы не заскучать. Дохода от мастерской, хозяйкой которой была моя мать, хватало, чтобы прокормить нас всех. Матильда, которая была старшей из нас и единственная сохранила воспоминания о матери, рассказывала, как добра та была к нам. Каждое воскресенье в доме были пряники и сахарные леденцы для старших сестры и брата. Перед тем как идти в церковь, их наряжали в аккуратные башмачки, сшитые на заказ, и нарядное платье, а маленькому Петерше повязывали белоснежный кружевной чепец. Отец тогда был ещё очень красив и не истощён постоянными тревогами. Когда они шли по улице к воскресной мессе и мать вела за руки Тильду и Басти, а отец нёс меня, закутанного в нежнейшее одеяльце из козьего пуха, все встречные кланялись им и говорили с матерью уважительно.

После её кончины всё переменилось. Отцу пришлось крутиться, как белка в колесе, дабы прокормить нас. Он брался за любую работу, которая была доступна вдовцу, обремененному детьми, и которая позволяла бы не отлучаться от дома. Он обстирывал дома побогаче и холостячек, которые могли заплатить несколько лишних грошей, отглаживал и чинил бельё, крахмалил кружева, пёк пироги, которые расходились по соседкам, в праздники, когда каждая пара рук была на счету, помогал в больших домах с застольем. Тонкое шитьё ему было не под силу из-за слабых глаз, о чём отец часто сокрушался: оно приносило бы больше доходу, и ему не пришлось бы надрывать спину, таская воду.

Но все его труды не удержали бы наше хозяйство на плаву, если бы не госпожа Арним. Она была дальней родственницей матери, примерно десятью годами её младше. Ещё до рождения Матильды, первеницы, мать взяла её в ученицы, а затем и в подмастерья. Когда её не стало, госпожа Арним по доброте душевной переняла заботы о мастерской, пока не подрастёт сестра, законная наследница и хозяйка. Она же жила у нас в доме, и её плата за постой и стол служили большим подспорьем. 

Опишу устройство нашего дома в тот год, с которого я начинаю своё повествование. Состоял он из двух этажей. На первом помещалась мастерская с отдельным входом, кухня и гостиная, в которой мы собирались вечерами. На втором этаже, налево от лестницы, располагалась бывшая родительская спальня, которая сейчас служила госпоже Арним. Дверь направо от лестницы вела в бывшую детскую, ныне занимаемую нашим семейством. Через заднее крыльцо дома также можно было попасть во дворик, где мы хранили дрова и где отец разбил пару грядок с морковью, репой и другими овощами.

Отцу много раз советовали вновь пойти за жену, дабы передать бразды правления в умелые женские руки, но он оставался верен памяти моей матери. Было в его отказе упорство, которое многие почитали за глупость. Отец был ещё красив и не стар, когда умерла наша мать, и мог бы рассчитывать на удачную партию. По его намёкам и недомолвкам – он не любил поминать об этом – я понял, что едва тело матери успели предать земле, как к нему чередой посватались все её бывшие работницы, рассчитывая унаследовать за ней мастерскую. Одна госпожа Арним соблюла приличия, выждав до окончания траура, и лишь потом предложила своё сильное плечо. Но и ей было отказано. 

Нужда, которая постигла нас в последующие годы, скоро истрепала отца; мастерская и дом наш становились всё менее завидным приданым, приходя в упадок. Но отец стоял на своём: пока на столе была еда, а в очаге огонь, он не хотел изменить своему решению. 

Ламп мы зря не зажигали, поэтому в ранние зимние сумерки в доме быстро становилось темно. Заканчивая штопку, я мог разобрать иголку с ниткой, только подвинув стул к самому окну. Отец был бы недоволен, увидь он это: он боялся сквозняков, которые могли надолго уложить меня в постель, но я всё же частенько нарушал его запрет. С улицы доносились голоса разносчиц, грохот повозок по булыжной мостовой и выкрики девочки-торговки газетами, что всегда вертелась на углу, у мясной лавки. Когда отец не видел, я закутывался в шаль и подолгу простаивал у окна, разглядывая оживленную улицу, на которую выходили наши окна, и мог, закрыв глаза, представить себе все жестяные вывески, щербины в белой известке дома напротив и его черненые балки. Если прижаться щекой к стеклу, с одной стороны было видно большой жестяной крендель над лавкой булочницы. С другой – изъеденный временем гигантский окорок, который в ветреные дни со звоном бился о каменную стену. Мы с братом спорили иногда, какая скотина могла бы произвести окорок такого размера. 

Закончив работу, я забрался в кровать, поскольку холод от окна уже начинал проникать мне под юбки, кусая голые колени над чулками. Я видел, как огорчил отца разговор о моей внешности, и не хотел доставлять лишнего беспокойства очередной простудой. Я укутался в одеяло и отцовскую шаль и принялся мечтать, что с детства было любимым моим занятием. Неудивительно, что я развил в себе эту склонность, будучи слабым и болезненным ребёнком, вынужденным долгие недели проводить в постели. Если бы я мог по мановению волшебной палочки стать сильным и красивым, как Себастьян, я бы обязательно стал, даже если бы за это колдун велел мне семь лет молчать и ткать рубашки из крапивы! Как был бы я счастлив проснуться однажды не маленьким заморышем, а стройным, ловким юношей, от которого соседки не отводили бы взгляд с сочувствием и укоризной. Но добрые и злые волшебники обходили меня стороной, и мне ничего не оставалось, как постараться утешить отца своим послушанием. 

В незапамятные времена он сшил мне из лоскутов куклу, и с тех пор мы с ней не расставались. Звали моего воспитанника Фабианом, или Фаби. Я укутал его в край шали и положил себе на колени. Когда в комнате сгущались сумерки, я любил воображать, что мы с Фаби попали в плен в пещеру к одноглазой великанше, про каких мне рассказывала Матильда. Эти великанши жили на далеких островах и варили суп с чесноком из несчастных путешественниц. Мы с Фаби прятались под носовым платком-одеялом, который ужасная хозяйка уронила за веник размером со стог сена. Я прижимал моего малыша к груди и просил его не плакать, чтобы не выдать нас. 

– Твоя мама скоро придет за нами, – шепотом обещал я ему. Мать Фаби была таинственной и благородной капитаншей большого корабля с тремя мачтами, как на картинках, которые Тильда рисовала чернилами на полях тетради. Иногда я воображал, что она была королевой или княгиней, но капитанша мне нравилась больше. Она распахивала дверь пещеры (гигантскую, как ворота нашей церкви) одним ударом ноги, и сердце у меня сладко замирало. Пистолет в её руке блестел в отсвете жаркого, как лесной пожар, очага. Бах, бах! она выбивала великанше единственный глаз и протягивала мне ладонь: «Скорей, Петер, мой верный супруг! Корабль ждет под всеми парусами!» Мы поднимались на борт и неслись по волнам. Я никогда не видел моря, и оно представлялось мне разлившимся после затяжных дождей Рейном, но с чужеземными городами по берегам, по которым бродили чернолицые люди в чалмах и мужчины, закутанные в цветные шелка по самые глаза. 

– Тс-с, – шептал я Фаби в его рыжие нитяные волосы, – вон там ходит страшная великанша. – (Она вышагивала башмаками размером с собор от двери до окна.) – Но ты не бойся, мой маленький Фаби, я с тобой.

Он всё равно трясся от страха, а великанша подходила всё ближе и ближе, и я, затаив дыхание, зажмуривался и как наяву слышал её тяжелую поступь: бум-бум-бум. Я испытывал свою храбрость, сколько мог вытерпеть, а потом выскакивал из кровати и бежал вниз, искать Себастьяна.


	3. Глава 1.3

Брат только что вошёл с заднего двора с охапкой дров. От него веяло сыростью и холодом, подол его платья, как и чулки с башмаками, промокли от уличной снежной каши. 

– Я тебе помогу, Басти, – я сунул Фаби в карман передника и протянул руки, чтобы забрать у него несколько поленьев. Брат отодвинул меня в сторону и прикрыл за собой дверь, через которую в дом уже начало задувать снежные хлопья.

– Не мешай, Петерше, испачкаешься. 

– Ну пожалуйста, Басти, я осторожно! – взмолился я. Как мне хотелось тоже испытывать себя в работе, а не сидеть взаперти весь день! От поленьев пахло свежестью дерева, ноябрьским холодом – ещё не настоящим морозом, который придёт позже, но первыми попытками зимы пробить себе дорогу. 

– Хочешь, чтобы мне от отца за тебя попало? – строго спросил брат. 

– Ни за что, Басти, – покачал я головой и отстал от него, хотя на душе сразу погрустнело. Брат прошёл в кухню, из приоткрывшейся двери которой вылетел густой клуб пара с едким запахом мыла. Я ждал его, от нетерпения переминаясь с ноги на ногу у порога. Через минуту он вновь появился, уже с пустыми руками. 

– У нас в комнате великанша! – немедленно поделился я с ним. 

– Большая?

– Очень большая. Как собор на Старой площади.

– Как же она там поместилась?

Я задумался. Я знал, что брат шутит со мной: я уже пару лет как перестал принимать такие вопросы за чистую монету.

– Пригнулась, только ей всё равно тесно. Хочешь посмотреть?

– А сам что же? – спросил Себастьян. 

– А я сам её уже видел. Пойдём вместе? – я взял его за руку. Брат рассмеялся:

– Трусишь! Сам выдумываешь, а потом сам же трусишь!

– Вот и неправда, – мне самому было немного смешно, что я сбежал от великанши, но всё же перед братом признавать этого не хотелось. – Сам попробуй посидеть с ней в тёмной комнате.

– У-у-у! – он сделал страшное лицо. – А она тебя как схватит! Как начнёт грызть!

Он схватил меня поперёк живота и сделал вид, что станет кусать, а вместо этого защекотал. Щекотки я до сих пор боюсь ужасно. Я завизжал и со смехом стал отбиваться. 

– Загрызёт тебя, Петерше!

Мы оба повалились на пол, прямо в грязную лужу, которая натаяла с башмаков Себастьяна. 

– Боишься, боишься! Она тебя съест!

– Ой, пусти!

Брат щекотал меня, а я с визгом выворачивался и дрыгал ногами. Наши проказы не могли долго оставаться безнаказанными. Из кухни на шум вскоре появился отец. Его руки всё ещё по локоть были в мыльной пене, когда одной он схватил за ворот Себастьяна и поставил на ноги, а потом поднял меня и начал сердито отряхивать, так что я ойкал от ударов по чувствительному месту. От визга у меня засаднило горло, но я старался сглотнуть першивший в горле ком, чтобы отец не пугался зря. 

– Стой смирно! – прикрикнул он на меня. Под его суровым взглядом Себастьян сам начал оттирать свой подол, который извозил в грязи. – Не стыдно? – грозно спросил его отец. – Посмотри, на что Петер похож! Только сегодня чистое платье надел. Даже сменить теперь не на что, пока выстиранное не просохнет! Холодный, мокрый, как поросёнок. Застудится почём зря.

– Папа, это я начал... – вступился я было за брата, но, как на зло, договорить мне не удалось, и я зашёлся кашлем. 

– Доволен? – отец отвесил брату подзатыльник. – Пойди разведи в гостиной огонь, пусть обсыхает. Да и Матильда с госпожой Арним скоро придут, ужинать будем. Петерше, бедный мой цыплёночек, – он присел рядом со мной и держал в объятиях, пока мой кашель не утих. 

Затем я был отправлен в столовую, где Себастьян уже стоял на коленях перед печью и раздувал огонь. Он недружелюбно покосился в мою сторону, заслышав мои шаги, поэтому я сразу подбежал к нему, чтобы искупить вину. Я обнял его сзади за шею и поцеловал в щёку.

– Прости, Басти, что отец тебя отругал. Ты ничуть не был виноват, это всё я. 

Брат помолчал, а потом потрепал меня по руке. 

– Ты хороший мальчик, Петерше.


	4. Глава 1.4

Всё было готово к ужину: от кафельной печи распространилось уютное тепло, а на столе расставлены тарелки с ложками. 

– Петерше, сбегай в мастерскую, попроси госпожу Арним к ужину, – велел мне отец. 

Я до сих пор не рассказал про ремесло, на котором зиждилось благополучие нашей семьи. Моя мать ещё молодой девушкой страстно полюбила читать. Книги она зачитывала до дыр, но обладала настолько талантливыми пальцами, что с помощью капельки клея могла вернуть любому фолианту первозданный вид. Она открыла мастерскую – не простую переплетную, коих в те времена было уже немало, а такую, что восстанавливала любые книги, тексты, документы, старинные рукописи и современные многотысячные завещания, случайно обгоревшие в камине или облитые едкой жидкостью по вине неловкой соперницы. 

Мою мать считали кудесницей. Со временем дело разрослось, так что она не могла более единолично справляться с работой. Она сама искала по всему княжеству девушек с «волшебными пальцами», как она выражалась, учила их и руководила ими, договаривалась с заказчицами и была душой и головой мастерской. Когда её не стало, лишь две из прежних работниц остались с нами: госпожа Арним, ближайшая подруга, родственница и правая рука моей матери, да пожилая госпожа Гофрау, которая считала, что скакать стрекозой с места на место – удел молодых да резвых.

Мастерская находилась на первом этаже нашего дома и была соединена с жилой частью неприметной дверью. Бывал я в мастерской редко: нам с Себастьяном нечего там делать, обыкновенно говорил отец. Он сам подметал в ней и мыл огромные окна из кусочков прозрачнейшего стекла: света для тонкой работы требовалось много. Нам с братом к ним прикасаться запрещалось, потому что сменить разбитое стекло нам было бы не по карману. А подходить к рабочим столам запрещалось и отцу: то были владения госпожи Арним и госпожи Гофрау. 

Я взялся за медную ручку и толкнул дверь, ведшую в святилище. Мне нравилось, как едва слышно, таинственно поскрипывают петли, хотя отец со мной бы не согласился: масло для смазки вздорожало, вот и скрипят. Но мне казалось правильным, что книги живут за старой дверью в мастерской, где пахнет совершенно не похоже на кухню или спальню: бумагой, клейстером и чернилами. Даже в церкви нет такого чудесного запаха, осмеливался думать я. 

В книгах самих по себе не было ничего необычного: они с детства были моими соседками. Для Тильды ежегодно покупались у выпускниц их старые учебники. По их потрёпанным страницам было видно, как играли ими на переменах, перебрасывались, словно мячом, роняли в грязь. На их полях черкали карандашом и терли до грязных катышков, чтобы убрать помарки, а кое-где чернилами рисовали смешные портреты учительниц. Если Тильда позволяла, я листал их, хоть не мог прочесть ни слова, и представлял себе жизнь, кипевшую за непроницаемыми для меня стенами школы. Мне казалось, что учебники должны содержать ответы на все-все вопросы и что владеть ими должно быть невероятным счастьем, но сестра, сидя над ними, тяжело вздыхала, а порой даже злилась и бросала в угол.

В мастерской же книги любили. Многие из них были очень старыми, с выцветшими от древности бурыми буквами на пожелтевшей бумаге. Их приносили к нам, чтобы склеить листы, обтрепавшиеся под руками поколений жадных читательниц, чтобы сшить тяжелый, дышащий историей переплет, чтобы вернуть жизнь огромным томам и тоненьким брошюрам. В этих книгах нуждались; как меня, их лечили и бережно выхаживали.

– Что здесь делает геррляйн Петер? – встретила меня ворчливая госпожа Гофрау. Её длинные паучьи пальцы цепко держали кисточку с клеем, а пенсне сползло на кончик острого носа. – Тут тебе не место играть в куклы. (Я взял с собою Фаби для храбрости.)

– Что вы, что вы! – замахала на неё рукой госпожа Арним. – Петерше не просто так пришел. Вон как по сторонам глазами стреляет. Что ни вечер, стоит у сестры над душою и глядит в тетради, будто всё понимает. Или Матильда тебя тайком грамоте научила, а, Петер?

Она рассмеялась, а госпожа Гофрау покачала головой и прокряхтела короткое «ха». Я прижался спиной к двери и перекрестил руки перед собой, обнимая Фаби.

– Нет, – пролепетал я. Где мне было разобраться в сплетениях готических букв! В те времена в употребление ещё не вошли чистые стройные формы нового печатного шрифта, и наука чтения оставалась слишком сложной для большинства мужчин.

– Иди-ка сюда, Петер, – поманила меня пальцем госпожа Арним. Она носила широкие панталоны и бархатную куртку с блестящими пуговицами по последней моде, по-хозяйски распоряжалась в мастерской и потому казалась мне невероятно важной пожилой дамой, хоть лет ей было всего лишь около тридцати пяти. По воскресеньями она приносила нам с братом орехи и пряники в кульке из коричневой бумаги и шутила с нами, но я всё равно робел перед нею. Госпожа Арним усадила меня к себе на колени, отчего я и вовсе струсил и вцепился в Фаби. 

– Знаешь, что это за книга? – указала она на кожаную обложку фолианта, над которым она как раз трудилась. Название стёрлось от времени, и госпожа Арним тонкой беличьей кистью с золотой краской заново выписывала буквы. Я покачал головой. – Стыдно, Петер, не может быть, что не знаешь. Ну-ка, читай: «Б».

– «Б», – послушно повторил я. Мне хотелось потрогать тиснение на коже, но спросить я не осмеливался. 

– «И», – указала госпожа Арним на следующие буквы. – «Б». 

– Как же это опять «б», я не понимаю? – удивился я так, что решился спросить вслух. Значки были ничуть не похожи друг на друга: один с завитушками, пузатый, как наша булочница госпожа Нойфрау, а другой тонкий и вытянутый, как госпожа Гофрау. Госпожа Арним рассмеялась. 

– А вот так! Просто запомни, понимать тебе всё равно ни к чему. Ну что, догадался?

– Б-и-б, – шевелил я губами. – А это опять «и»? – без подсказки понял я. И тут меня будто свыше осенило: из такой же большой толстой книги священница читала нам по воскресеньям. – Библия!

– Смотри-ка, угадал! А ведь и не скажешь по нему, правда, госпожа Гофрау? 

– Неприлично, Эльза! – с упреком ответила та своей товарке. – Дело ли, мальчишку портить? Смотри, господин Винкельбаум прослышит о твоих шутках. 

Ах, не надо, чтобы папа прослышал! Я сегодня и так довольно натворил. Я испуганно обернулся к госпоже Арним, но она успокаивающе погладила меня по спине. 

– И что ж? Господин Винкельбаум кроток, словно агнец, он и слова поперёк не скажет.

– Не он, так Матильда. 

У госпожи Арним от смеха затряслось даже колено, на котором я сидел. 

– Шутница вы, госпожа Гофрау. Матильде пятнадцатый год. 

Старуха поджала сухие губы.

– Геррляйн Петер ведь за делом сюда пришел? – спросила она.

Я кивнул.

– Отец зовет вас к столу. 

– Передай, я скоро буду. – Госпожа Арним спустила меня с колен и потянулась. – Поработали – пора и честь знать, госпожа Гофрау.


	5. Глава 1.5

Когда я вернулся из мастерской, отец поймал меня на пороге, поправил сбившийся воротник рубашки, покачал головой на испачканный подол, который мы с братом так и не сумели отчистить до конца, и велел сбегать наверх, позвать к ужину сестру. 

Матильда как раз закончила переодеваться из форменного сюртука в домашнюю куртку, связанную для неё отцом. Сидя на кровати, она наново переплетала растрепавшуюся короткую косу, какие полагались гимназисткам. 

– А, Петерше! Ты почему это в грязи? – сразу заметила она, хоть я и подобрал подол, чтобы спрятать пятна. 

– Я так. Упал. 

Я не хотел, чтобы брату досталось за возню ещё раз – теперь уже от сестры. 

– Ушибся? 

– Нет! – заверил её я и поспешил добавить, чтобы сестра не начала расспрашивать, как именно я упал: – Позволь мне. 

Взяв гребень, я стал расчёсывать её тёмные волосы, такого же прекрасного оттенка, как у брата. Мне нравилось, как их густые, шелковистые пряди ласкают руки, и часто вызывался помочь. Раз уж меня Мать небесная не наградила подобным богатством, так хоть на чужое полюбоваться. 

– Чему вас сегодня учили в школе? – спросил я. Когда Матильда бывала в хорошем настроении, она рассказывала о вещах, в которых я едва ли понимал половину: о древних латинянках, которые разговаривали на мёртвом языке (они мне представлялись дряхлыми колдуньями, призывавшими души из мира иного), или о госпоже Ньютон, чьи законы никому не позволено нарушать. Наверное, госпожа Ньютон – очень строгая учительница, думал я. 

– А, всё то же, – махнула рукой Матильда. – Амо, амас, амат. 

Слова звучали как заклинание.

– И что будет, если так сказать? – прошептал я. 

– Профессоресса Раат тебя похвалит. 

– И всё?

– И всё. Нет, если на экзамене всё верно напишешь, то тебя переведут в следующий класс. 

Не может быть, чтобы волшебное заклинание служило лишь для того, чтобы получить похвалу от учительницы. Наверное, сестра не хотела открыть мне всей тайны: если бы кто попало, вроде меня, мог проникнуть в неё, зачем бы девочки каждое утро бежали в гимназию и просиживали там до сумерек? 

– Амо, амас, амат, – повторил я одними губами, чтобы не забыть. Пусть теперь великанша попробует притопать к нам в спальню! Я как скажу заклинание, так она сразу и исчезнет!

Я перевязал косу сестры черной лентой и поцеловал её в щёку. 

– Готово, Матильда. 

– Спасибо, Петерше, – сестра потрепала меня по голове и вдруг вытащила из-за моего уха золочёный орех. – Держи. 

Я ахнул от восхищения и пощупал себя за ухом: вдруг там затаились ещё орехи. Разве можно сомневаться, что в гимназии учат волшебству?

– Откуда он взялся? 

Сестра улыбнулась.

– Это тебе от Катарины из моего класса. Я ей рассказывала, что у меня есть маленький братец. Что ей передать? 

– Большое спасибо, – я присел в поклоне для неведомой госпожи Катарины.


	6. Глава 2.1

Покончив с картошкой, кислой капустой и пирогом, госпожа Арним опрокинула в рот остатки пива, отодвинула тарелку и с наслаждением откинулась на спинку стула. 

– Ах, господин Винкельбаум, если вы когда-либо перемените своё решение, вашей супруге посчастливится заполучить в дом хозяина, лучше которого и желать нельзя. 

Отец поднялся с места и стал собирать со стола посуду. Мы с братом тоже вскочили, чтобы помочь ему. 

– Благодарю, госпожа Арним. Только это невеликое искусство, пироги печь. 

– Не скромничайте, господин Винкельбаум. Жаль, что некому по достоинству оценить ваши таланты. 

Матильда, которая во время этого разговора постукивала пальцами по столу, подняла голос:

– Спасибо за прекрасный ужин, отец. 

Он улыбнулся.

– Вот видите, как же некому? Дети сыты, а большего мне и не надо. Петер, не поднимай горшок, надорвёшься, отдай Себастьяну. 

Госпожа Арним ласково покачала головой.

– Эх, господин Винкельбаум, через десяток лет дети разлетятся из гнезда. Будете жалеть, да поздно. 

– Ничего, как-нибудь.

Госпожа Арним надела шапку и пальто и объявила, что скоротает вечерок за кружкой-другой пива в трактире на углу. В пальто она выглядела очень представительно, не хуже госпожи начальницы суда. Иногда я потихоньку выскальзывал на лестницу, где оно висело на крючке, и гладил тёплое шершавое сукно, много тоньше, чем на гимназическом мундире сестры. 

Мы с братом отнесли посуду на кухню вслед за отцом. Он достал старый, но начищенный до блеска медный таз, в котором её мыли после ужина, а брат поставил греться воду. Отец стал повязывать фартук, чтобы не забрызграть чистое платье, но я опередил его. 

– Я помогу!

Затянув ленты, я прижался к его боку. 

– Папа, я никуда не улечу. Я всегда-всегда буду с тобой, обещаю. 

– Типун тебе на язык, Петерше, не говори так! И тебе найдётся добрая жена, дай-то Богиня. 

Он нагнулся, поцеловал меня в макушку и крепко обнял. 

– Нет, я всё-таки останусь, – прошептал я. Жену мне тоже хотелось: такую, как в сказках, чтобы скакала на коне и спасала от злых волшебниц, а по воскресеньям водила меня в церковь в нарядном платье и на Пасху возила на ярмарку в город, и чтобы я пёк ей пироги, а она бы ела и нахваливала: ах, Петерше, все соседки мне завидуют, ни у кого нет такого уютного дома! Но рядом с отцом было хорошо и покойно, а жена – вдруг она будет как наша соседка сапожница? Что ни суббота, сидит в трактире, а потом у них в доме шум и гам. К воскресной службе обе бредут злые, с ссадинами и шишками, и друг на друга не глядят. – Нет, знаешь, папа, – рассудил я. – Если жена будет добрая, так я пойду, а если злая, как госпожа Шустерин, так я лучше останусь. Сапожным молотком-то больно. 

Отец рассмеялся. 

– Выдумщик ты, Петер. 

А брат сказал:

– Разве тебя спросят?

Отец с братом остались на кухне перемывать все тарелки и ложки, а меня изгнали прочь, чтобы я не вымок и не застудился. Сестра же села за уроки в гостиной. Я устроился вместе с ней за столом, у печи. Мне нравилось смотреть, как старательно она выписывает пером буквы. Никогда у меня не получится таких красивых, ровных завитков! Недаром госпожа Арним всегда поручала именно сестре заказы, для которых требовалось составить письмо, важное прошение или договор. Но лишь наблюдать мне вскоре наскучило. 

– Матильда, – я решился побеспокоить её. – Если б у тебя был муж, ты бы стала его бить?

– Смотря за что, – ответила сестра, не отрываясь от работы. 

– Скажем, он бы обед сжёг. Или шил тебе рубашку и испортил отрез. 

– Да, и ты сейчас получишь, если не перестанешь болтать мне под руку. 

Я вздохнул и замолк. Всё ж таки лучше при отце: меня он не больно порет и редко, жалеет. А Матильда умеет так за ухо взять и повернуть, что в глазах темнеет. Я на цыпочках встал из-за стола, помешал жар в печи. Поправил салфетку на комоде: я сам вышил её цветами, брат мне помог только в самом начале, разметить узор. Здесь на почётном месте на специальной резной подставке лежала Библия, доставшаяся моей матери по наследству от её бабки. Её кожаный переплёт и пергаментные страницы были так тяжелы, что я едва мог сдвинуть её с места. Я облокотился о край комода и стал разглядывать обложку с золотым тиснением. Несмотря на древность, она была как новая: мать не допустила бы иного. 

– Б-и-б-л-и-я, – обводя пальцем буквы, повторил я одними губами то, чему научила меня госпожа Арним. Тихонько, чтобы не мешать Матильде, я открыл первую страницу и стал разглядывать усеянный черными значками желтый пергамент. То тут, то там я узнавал «б» или «и» и радовался им, как старым подругам. Конечно же, я не мог разобрать ни слова, но этого и не требовалось. 

– В начале сотворила Богиня небо и землю, – повторил я на память, ведя указательным пальцем вдоль строки. Матильда всегда так делала, когда читала нам вслух густой старинный шрифт. – Земля же была безвидна и пуста, и тьма над бездною, и Дух Матери Небесной носился над водою. И сказала Богиня: да будет свет. И стал свет. 

Забывшись, я говорил всё громче и громче.

– Кто это тебя научил? 

Я захлопнул книгу и отскочил от комода. Сестра, обернувшись на стуле, внимательно смотрела на меня. Я невольно прикрыл уши ладонями. 

– Никто! Прости, Тильда, я больше не буду. 

– Нет, продолжай, – приказала она. 

– Я правда не умею, – я даже перекрестился для убедительности. Сестра подошла и указала на обложку. 

– Это что?

– «Б». 

– А это?

– «И». 

– Врёшь, а говоришь, не умеешь. – Она раскрыла книгу на середине. – Отсюда читай. 

По случайности то была знакомая мне страница с рисунком, который я любил за яркие, выписанные вручную платья, и череду людей с тонкими овальными лицами, какие жили в старые времена и каких теперь уже не встретишь. Знал я и то, о чём написано над ним:

– Родословие Дочери Божией Марии, дочери Анны, дочери Елисаветы. Сарра родила Ревекку, Ревекка родила Рахиль, Рахиль родила, – тут я запнулся, уж больно трудное было имя, – Руфь? – попробовал угадать я. 

– Врёшь, не Руфь. Читай по написанному. 

Я тшетно вглядывался в слово, над которым завис её палец: заковыристое имя будто начисто стёрли из моей головы. 

– Не помню, – всхлипнул я. – Тильда, милая, не злись, я больше не буду трогать книги!

– Перестань, Петер, – поморщилась сестра. – Садись-ка! 

Она разложила передо мной чистый лист бумаги и вывела на нём пером аккуратную букву. 

– Что это, знаешь?

Всё ещё всхлипывая, я покачал головой. 

– «А». А это?

– «Б»! – утешился я. 

Таким образом Матильда записала в столбец алфавит от начала до конца и попросила меня повторить его целиком. С половину я сумел назвать верно; сестра всякий раз хмыкала и удивлённо кивала. 

– Смешной ты, Петер. Хватит на сегодня, – сказала он затем. – Завтра продолжим. 

– Завтра? – одновременно обрадовался и испугался я. – Отец заругает!

– Я в доме хозяйка или нет? 

– Ты, – согласился я. – А когда ты в школе, то отец. Вот тогда-то он меня и будет ругать. 

Сестра прыснула и дала мне щелбан. 

– Так не говори ему, глупый!


	7. Глава 2.2

Сестра взялась за поистине геркулиновый подвиг – научить мальчишку читать. Каждый вечер она усаживала меня в гостиной, заставляла меня повторять на память алфавит и разбирать несколько стихов из Библии. Как девчонок забавляет поймать на улице соседского пса и учить его танцевать на задних лапах, так её веселило, когда я, запинаясь, мог сам прочесть целую строку. 

– И исторгла Мать Небесная из своего чрева человечицу, и увидела, что она хороша. Верно, Матильда? – я оглядывался на сестру. – И насадила Мать Небесная рай на востоке, и поместила там дочь свою. И заповедала ей Госпожа: вот сад для тебя, возделывай и храни его, и от всякого дерева ешь, а от дерева познания добра и зла не ешь, ибо смертью умрёшь. 

Невозможно было долго скрывать наших уроков от отца. На удивление, он не рассердился, но впал в задумчивость. Укутывая меня одеялом перед сном, он сказал:

– Твоя мать свои книги очень любила. Бывало, забудется, не слышит, что я вошёл, а она их гладит, жалеет, разговаривает с ними, как с живыми: мол, откуда ты, почему угол у тебя обгорел, кто тебя, бедную, обидел? Ежели вы с Матильдой в них душу видите, то и хорошо, мать бы обрадовалась. От святой книги наверное зла не будет. Только смотри, Петерше, не болтай чужим людям, что сестре такая блажь взбрела в голову, а то подумают дурное. Не положено нам. 

Однажды вечером, спустя две недели с начала наших уроков я стоял на коленях в гостиной и растапливал печь, пока брат помогал отцу с ужином. Матильда должна была вернуться с минуты на минуту, поэтому я, навострив уши, прислушивался к звукам с улицы. Вот раздались шаги на крыльце и со скрипом отворилась дверь. Я вскочил, чтобы выбежать навстречу сестре, когда услышал следом топот чужих шагов и женские голоса.

– Вот так снегопад!

– Матильда, ну держись, если мы мёрзли зря! Я тебе этого не спущу!

– Ты же и затеяла этот спор, Ангелика, – рассудительно возразил третий голос. Я приотворил дверь гостиной. Сестра и её три гостьи толклись в передней, отряхивая форменные гимназические пальто от снега. 

– Если тебя наш спор не интересует, госпожа праведница, чего ты за нами пошла? – засмеялась та, что пригрозила, будто не спустит сестре. Её пальто было оторочено богатым лисьим мехом, а высокие сапоги сверкали новой кожей. Лицом она и впрямь была похожа на ангелицу, под стать своему имени: белая, чистая, с прозрачными голубыми глазами; золотые локоны её выбились из-под фуражки и упали на лоб. 

– У меня к Матильде дело. А держать пари на деньги – грех, Ангелика, – ответила та, которую назвали праведницей. Она стояла спиной ко мне, неспешно счищая с рукава мокрый снег, поэтому разглядеть её не получалось. Видно было лишь пальто на заячьем меху, которое ладно сидело на её крепко сбитой спине. 

– Помолись за нас, Катарина, Богиня простит, – усмехнулась третья гостья, высокая, черноволосая и тонкогубая. 

Ангелика скинула пальто и огляделась, не зная, где его оставить. 

– Себастьян! – крикнула Матильда. – Никогда их не дозовёшься.

Зная, что брат её не услышит, я приотворил дверь шире и прошептал:

– Я здесь. 

Сестра мотнула головой, мол, шевелись быстрее. Я принял у гостий их пальто и фуражки с гербом, и, подтянувшись на цыпочках, развесил их на гвоздях под лестницей. Катарина, которую они дразнили праведницей, оглядела меня с головы до ног и, будто оценив мой невеликий рост, сама управилась со своей одеждой. Несмотря на то, что я ничем ей не помог, она с улыбкой кивнула мне: «Благодарю». 

Под её взглядом я вспомнил вдруг, что мой передник измазан сажей, на ногах у меня домашние штопаные чулки и что я не причёсан к ужину как следует. Мои уши вспыхнули, и я еле смог пробормотать: «Не за что».

– Передай отцу, что у нас гостьи, – велела Матильда. Я рад был скрыться с глаз её подруг, пока они не разглядели меня как следует. 

Едва услышав новость, отец всплеснул руками. 

– Гостьи? А у нас на стол-то нечего поставить, кроме пирога с капустой. За дрова на той неделе три пфеннига отдали, да за гуся на Рождество птичнице задаток, чистый грабёж, а как отказаться? Иначе хорошего гуся не достанешь. Петер, ты гостий, что ли, этакой трубочисткой встречал? Снимай передник, надень чистый. Себастьян, нос ему отмой, весь чёрный, как чертовка. И сам приберись. 

Брату не нужно было повторять дважды. Едва заслышав о подругах Матильды, он, развернув к себе сияющим днищем медный таз, крутил головой вправо и влево, приглаживая тёмные кудри. Отец дёрнул его за ухо. 

– Хватит красоваться, мал ещё. 

В отместку брат больно потянул меня за нос, пока оттирал с него сажу. 

– Ай, оторвёшь, Басти!

– Ничего, авось краше будет.

С горящим носом и мокрым от воды воротом рубашки меня выставили из кухни, чтобы я любезно пригласил гостий пройти в комнату. Оказалось, что они и без меня нашли дорогу в гостиную. Не замечая меня, Катарина задержала сестру на пороге, взяв её за руку, и негромко сказала: 

– Матильда, пожалей брата, они над ним только посмеются. 

– Посмотрим, кто посмеётся последней. 

– Завтра ваши шутки по всей школе разнесут. Спор того не стоит, отступись. 

– Тебе не понять, Катарина.

Сестра отняла руку и, заметив, что я притаился за лестницей, велела:

– Поди сюда, Петер!

Я помотал головой: что они задумали, из-за чего надо мной потешаться будут? И так от соседских девчонок проходу нет. Сестра подошла, крепко схватила меня за плечи и нагнулась к самому моему лицу. 

– Уши откручу, – сказала она страшным шёпотом. 

Нехотя я поплёлся за нею. Ангелика и её подруга расхаживали по гостиной, оглядывая нашу скромную обстановку. 

– Какая изящная работа, Берта, – Ангелика с тонкой улыбкой указала на вышитую льняную салфетку, на которой лежала Библия. – Кто потрудилась?

От её похвалы руки у меня покрылись гусиной кожей. 

– Я, – тихо признался я. 

– Я и не сомневалась, что ты, малыш. – Она отвернулась. – Когда же ты покажешь нам своего чудо-брата, Матильда? 

Сестра подтолкнула меня в спину:

– Вот он, Петер. 

– Точно этот? – Ангелика вскинула светло-русые брови. – Я приметила в церкви, у тебя другой брат есть – кровь с молоком. Не позовёшь ли его? 

– Нет, Петера хватит. – Сестра подвела меня к комоду и раскрыла передо мной Библию. – Читай!

Я испуганно взглянул на неё снизу вверх: разве отец не запретил болтать о моей науке? Матильда чуть не до боли стиснула моё плечо и ткнула пальцем в книгу: «Отсюда». 

Я оглянулся: Ангелика уселась на стуле, закинув ногу на ногу; Берта остановилась рядом с ней, взявшись ладонью за спинку её стула. Катарина подошла ближе и, опершись о стену и скрестив руки на груди, внимательно следила за мной серыми глазами. 

– Я не умею, – попробовал отговориться я. 

– Врёшь, – сестра крепко взяла меня за хрящик уха. Я охнул. Без ушей я стану совсем уродом, как геррляйн Кляйн, старый юноша, который из милости живёт при церкви. В детстве он обварился кипятком из кипящего чана с бельём, и хоть всегда натягивает чепец чуть не до носа, видно перетяжки белёсых рубцов. Буду, как он, целыми днями натирать полы в доме у матери предстоятельницы, а уличные девчонки станут кидать мне в спину огрызками яблок. 

– Не надо, не надо, – взмолился я и, запинаясь, начал читать: – «И сказала Госпожа Небесная: нехорошо дочери моей быть одной; сотворим ей помощника. И взяла Госпожа у человечицы палец и создала мужа и привела к ней. И сказала человечица: вот, это кость от костей моих и плоть от плоти моей. Потому оставит человечица мать свою и отца своего и прилепится к мужу своему; и будут двое одна плоть». 

Я услышал снаружи тяжёлую отцовскую поступь и отпрянул от книги: ой, влетит! Отец вошёл, неся на блюде румяный пирог с капустой, а следом за ним Себастьян с кувшином пива: видать, один из них успел сбегать, одолжиться в трактире. 

– Окажите честь, разделите с нами скромный ужин, – чинно приветствовал их отец. 

– С радостью, господин Винкельбаум, – кивнула Катарина. 

Ангелика при появлении отца с братом поднялась, но с ответом медлила, оглядывая Себастьяна, который успел переплести косы наново: его миловидное лицо, широкие плечи, тонкую талию, затянутую свежим передником. 

– Благодарю охотно, но меня ждут к ужину дома, – наконец ответила Берта, которой стало неловко за своё молчание. Я ожидал, что Ангелика тоже откажется от скромного угощения.

– А я останусь, – вдруг согласилась Ангелика. – Но только если юный хозяин поухаживает за нами за столом, – добавила она полушутливым тоном и подмигнула Себастьяну, но так, чтобы отец не видел. Брат зарумянился, отчего стал ещё краше, опустил глаза и поджал губы, чтобы спрятать рвущуюся наружу улыбку. 

– Себастьян, принеси тарелки для гостий, – велел отец. Сам он вышел следом. Я не сомневался, что за дверью брат немедля получит порцию крепких нравоучений о том, что не пристало ему красоваться перед гостьями. Так ему и надо! Все, все его любят, на базаре торговка даст лишнее яблоко, попросив взамен улыбку, пекарша – половинку претцеля. Хотя бы разок мне подмигнули значительно, назвали не жалостливо «бедным малышом», а «маленьким красавцем».

Едва отец вышел, Матильда повернулась к Ангелике. 

– Ты довольна? Умеет он читать?

Ангелика достала из-за пазухи бархатный кошель, отсчитала три монеты, бросила на стол.

– Принимается. Берта, выкладывай свою долю, мальчишка и правда грамоту разбирает. Три пфеннига – отложи ему на приданое, Матильда. Если найдёшь на него охотницу. 

– Да где там! – Берта тоже отсчитала три серебряные монеты, зло припечатала ладонью на столе. Сестра спрятала выигрыш в карман. 

– А ты, Катарина, – спросила Ангелика, – не заплатишь за представление? У моих братьев только наряды и невесты на уме, а этот, гляди-ка, учёный.

– Ты всё смеёшься, Ангелика, – негромко ответила Катарина; голос у неё был размеренный, как шум листвы на ветру, как гул Рейна весной. – Лучше бы твои братья побольше глядели в Святую книгу, чем в зеркало. Тщеславие никого не красит. 

– Святое писание – тоже, – Ангелика показала белые гладкие зубы и стельнула глазами на меня. 

Вернулись отец и брат, стали расставлять на столе приборы. Ангелика позабыла про меня и, первой заняв стул, наблюдала за гибким станом брата, когда он наклонялся над столом, а тот будто нарочно подолгу поправлял каждую тарелку и кружку, вытягивая стройную руку с поддёрнутым выше рукавом. Отец заметил, нахмурился. 

– Ну, стараешься, будто шелка вышиваешь. Оставь, хорошо уже. 

Когда все расселись, я обнаружил, что каким-то манером очутился подле Катарины, хоть ей, как гостье, полагалось сидеть по другую сторону стола. Себастьян же оказался рядом с Ангеликой. Он тотчас вновь вскочил и стал обходить вокруг, разливая по кружкам пиво. Мне тоже достались остатки, которые отец разбавил водой. 

Когда настало время произнести молитву, сестра взяла мою левую руку; правая же оказалась в ладони Катарины. Меня царапнуло мозолями, которых я не ожидал у той, кто проводит дни в школе, за книгами. Я устыдился своих нежных рук, не занятых работой сложнее шитья. Украдкой я покосился на неё: заметила ли? – и поймал на себе её ответный взгляд, в котором мне почудилась улыбка. Я поторопился отвернуться и уставился в пустую тарелку перед собой: заметила! Заметила и про себя посмеялась моему тщеславию. 

– Мать наша небесная, пресвятая Мария, дочь Божья, благословите хлеб наш и питие, ниспосланные нам Вашею щедростью, и не оставьте своею милостью сирых, нищих и убогих, – произнёс отец. – Аминь. 

– Аминь, – повторили мы хором. 

Катарина отпустила мою вспотевшую ладонь. Напротив нас Ангелика обернулась к Себастьяну и задержала в своей руке его руку, отчего он вновь залился краской. 

Я едва мог проглотить кусок за ужином, хоть отцовская стряпня была вкусна, как и всегда. Ангелика и Берта тоже поклевали пирог из вежливости и отодвинули в сторону. Брату не сиделось на месте, он ёрзал и взглядывал на Ангелику из-под ресниц, отчего совсем забыл про свою тарелку. Матильда была не в духе, несмотря на выигранное богатство, а в дурном настроении ей было не до еды. Одна лишь Катарина съела всё до последней крошки и не отказалась от второго куска. Бедный отец! Кажется, он готов был полюбить её только за оказанное его пирогу почтение. 

Ангелика завладела разговором и начала рассказывать о том, как мать возила её в столицу к какой-то троюродной тётке, поставлявшей духи и мази чуть не ко двору самой княгини, и какие кушанья подавали в её доме.

– А на ужин – не меньше пяти перемен блюд. Повариху она выписала из Страсбурга: у француженок кухня не чета нашей. Паштеты она готовит нежнейшие, это всё равно что пирог с мясом, но где у нас его набьют салом и требухой, у неё гусиная печень и рябчики, так и тают на языке. 

Катарина наклонилась к моему уху и тихонько спросила: 

– Сколько тебе лет, Петер? 

От неё пахнуло чернилами и почему-то лошадьми. 

– Одиннадцатый год, – прошептал я. 

– Не бойся, они посудачат и забудут. Не стыдись, что сам хочешь прочесть святую книгу. 

Я осмелился поднять на неё глаза. Она улыбалась, но не насмешливо, а тепло. Отец иногда глядел на меня с такой улыбкой. 

– Ты всё в ней понимаешь? – спросила Катарина. 

Я призадумался, затем покачал головой.

– Я вот чего не понимаю, госпожа Катарина: в книге написано, жена и муж одна плоть. Но разве ж кто сама себе станет вредить? Почему тогда сапожница госпожа Шустерин, как из трактира придёт, со своим мужем бьётся до крови? Разве Мать Небесная такое заповедала?

Помолчав, она кивнула.

– Ты прав, Петер, грех это. О чём ещё ты думаешь? 

Ободрённый, я потянулся к её уху.

– Госпожа Катарина, можно вас спросить по секрету? Если б у вас был муж, вы бы стали его наказывать?

Я тут же смутился своего вопроса, зажмурился, закрыл лицо руками. Она же ответила просто:

– Хорошего мужа не за что наказывать, а плохого и брать не надо. 

Мне очень хотелось спросить, каким он должен быть, хороший муж, но тут я услышал, как Ангелика назвала моё имя. 

– Петер ваш – чудо что такое. Глядя на него, разве подумаешь, что мальчишка может в грамоте смыслить? – и, будто вспомнив другое, продолжала. – Я не рассказывала? Когда мы были у тётушки в столице, видели на ярмарке циркачек. Дрессированная обезьянка у них была – уморительная! Сама натягивала сюртук и сапожки, на нос цепляла очки и вышагивала важно, будто всё понимает. Чисто человек!

– Забавное существо, – задумчиво произнесла Катарина. – На вид от человека не отличишь, сюртук носит и сапоги, вышагивает важно, а как рот откроет, так сразу понимаешь: тварь неразумная. 

Сестра прыснула в кулак, а я, хоть ничего не понял, тоже заулыбался, переводя взгляд с неё на Катарину, которая, должно быть, сказала что-то очень умное. Ангелика потемнела лицом и перестала быть похожа на ангелицу, отец же, наоборот, развеселился.

– Ещё пирога? – спросил он, отчего Ангелика и её подруга сразу засобирались.

– Нет-нет, не стоит, нас ждут дома.

Сестра проводила их, и, едва они ступили за порог, в доме будто стало вольнее дышать. 

– А вы посидите ещё, милая, – обратился отец к Катарине. – Вам с Матильдой, наверное, есть о чём поговорить. 

– Я вам ещё почитаю, если хотите, – пискнул я и спрятался за отцовскую спину.

– Я бы с радостью, господин Винкельбаум, но тётушка со Штефаном будут обо мне тревожиться. Такая метель! 

Подавая ей пальто, я приподнялся на цыпочках.

– Вы ещё придёте, госпожа Катарина? 

– Приду, если твоя сестра не откажет. Смотри, не читай Слово Божие бездумно, на потеху. Не для того оно. Впусти его в свой разум и в своё сердце. 

Она коснулась двумя пальцами моего лба, и меня будто молнией обожгло: я знаю, я понимаю – нет, чувствую, о чём она говорит. 

– Да, госпожа Катарина, – прошептал я. 

Метель на улице разыгралась не на шутку. Все попрятались по домам от колких игл снега, что пронизывали платье будто насквозь. Как же она пойдёт? Замёрзнет! Я выскочил следом на порог, но госпожа Катарина махнула на прощание, подняла воротник и зашагала быстро, ровно, будто никакой ветер не пытался сбить её с ног. 

Отцу пришлось силой втащить меня в дом. 

– Застудиться хочешь? Смотри, завтра сляжешь – сам виноват, я к тебе даже не подойду! – говорил он, снимая с себя шаль и обвязывая её вокруг моей груди. 

– Прости, папа, – я крепко-накрепко обнял его. 

– Всё, всё, пусти, – он потрепал меня по макушке. – Хорошая у тебя подруга, Матильда, зови её чаще. А ту белобрысую я больше на порог не пущу. 

Себастьян начал молча собирать со стола тарелки. Отец покачал головой. 

– Ишь, лиса. Что это за шутки она шутила про Петера? 

Матильда пожала плечами. 

– Кто её знает. Я для её матери небольшую работу делала. – Она по очереди выложила на стол перед отцом шесть серебряных монет. – Вот. Госпоже Арним не говори, иначе она половину отберёт. 

Отец только рот открыл. Бережно сгрёб монеты в большую ладонь, пересчитал. 

– Петеру башмаки купим, и Себастьяну платье пора обновить. Да муки на зиму побольше, – забормотал он себе под нос. – После Рождества завсегда вздорожает, надо завтра. 

– Башмаки! – я уже вообразил, как пойду в них к утрене под Рождество. Госпожа Катарина, конечно, тоже там будет. И тут я, в нарядных начищенных башмаках и в праздничном платье. Не в домашнем, сером и старом, а во втором, которое отец позволяет надевать только в церковь. – Спасибо, спасибо! – я бросился обнимать сначала отца, потом Матильду, а заодно и Себастьяна: – Басти, какие мы с тобой красивые будем! – а затем снова отца. Тот поцеловал меня в лоб. 

– Ну, расходился. Что это ты горячий, как печка, жаром пышешь? 

– Я просто счастливый, папа. 

Когда со стола было убрано, Матильда, по обыкновению, расположилась за ним с учебниками, а я пристроился на стуле напротив. 

– О чём это вы секретничали с Катариной? – спросила она, когда мы остались вдвоём. 

– Мы не секретничали! – возмутился я. 

– А уши почему покраснели? – Я поторопился прикрыть их ладонями. – О чём вы говорили? 

– О Святом писании, – признался я, чтобы она не подумала дурного. Сестра усмехнулась. 

– Тоже мне, Катарина нашла теологиню. На безрыбье и рак рыба, и мальчишка за святую Франциску сойдёт. 

– Я ведь ничего, Тильда... – пробормотал я. – Я молчал, только слушал. 

Каким наивным, глупым, должно быть, казалось госпоже Катарине каждое моё слово! Как мало я знаю! Прочёл кое-как страницу Библии и возомнил, что понимаю хоть самую малость. Сестра, забыв обо мне, вернулась к своим занятиям. 

– Тильда, – негромко позвал я. – Можно я дальше буду сам читать? 

Она пожала плечами, отмахнулась: делай как знаешь, не мешай. Я сполз со стула и подошёл к комоду, где так и осталась лежать раскрытая Библия. 

«И сказала Мать Небесная дочери своей Еве и мужу её: от всякого дерева в раю ешьте, только плодов дерева познания добра и зла не касайтесь, ибо умрёте смертью. Змея была хитрее всех зверей полевых, которых создала Богиня, и сказала она мужу: не умрёте, но, вкусив тех плодов, узрите, что есть добро и зло, и станете как богини. И увидел муж, что плоды приятны и вожделенны, и вкусил их, и дал жене своей Еве. И открылись глаза у обоих, и узнали они, что они наги». 

В ту ночь со мной случился жар и не отпускал до самого Рождества. Хоть отец и грозился не подходить ко мне, но в самые злые минуты неотлучно сидел у моей постели. Сквозь бред и надрывный кашель я слышал, как он тихо шепчет слова молитвы о моём здравии.


End file.
